MI AMOR PLATONICO
by JimehCullen
Summary: Bella es una chica como todas... y como todas las chicas tiene un gran amor platonico JACOB BLACK es un cantante. Pero a su vez Bella tiene un amigo de toda la vida el cual esta enamorado de ella EDWARD CULLEN ...¿que pasara? ¿con cual se quedara?...
1. Chapter 1

CAP.1. EL CLUB DE FANS

Mi nombre es Bella Swam, vivo en Forks con mi padre Charly ya que el y mi madre se separaron a los pocos días que yo nací, antes, vivía en Phoenix con mi madre René y su novio Phil; pero Phil viajaba mucho a causa de su trabajo (el juega en las ligas menores de baseball), mi madre siempre se quedaba conmigo en casa y yo decidí que ya era hora de que mi madre pudiera pasar mas tiempo con Phil, a demás hacía mucho que no veía a Charly (lo llamaba así porque tanto a mi como a el nos resultaba más cómodo)

Bueno… en Forks no me la pasaba mal tenia muchos amigos, entre ellos estaban: Mike, Ángela, Jessica, Eric y sobre todo mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo: Alice y Edward Cullen, ellos son hermanos y mis dos hermanitos postizos, yo era tan apegada a ellos que Charly ya los veía como dos hijos mas.

Bien… ese día era como cualquier otro, estábamos en la casa de Alice, nos juntábamos todos los sábados a la noche para organizar nuestras agendas del club de fans de JACOB BLACK. Si, nosotras estábamos locas por ese hermoso cantante, y a causa de esto habíamos realizado un club de fans.

-bien, ¡ya está todo!- exclamo Alice tirada en el suelo

-si, ahora podemos descansar- exclame tirándome junto a ella

-no te olvides de avisar a Ángela y a Jessica sobre la próxima reunión- dijo Alice

-no lo olvidare- dije señalando mi agenda

-ay, ¡¿no es hermoso?!- exclamo Alice señalando un póster gigante de Jacob que tenía colgado en la pared de su cuarto

-si amiga, ¡daría todo por poder tenerlo aunque sea a 1km de mi!- dije un poco ilusa

-sigue soñando amiguis, sigue soñando- dijo Alice soltando una risita

-si, el es inalcanzable, a demás en este pueblo en el que vivimos sería imposible poder encontrar a alguien como Jacob- el solo pronunciar su nombre me estremecía de placer

-si, solo en las grandes ciudades se lo puede llegar a ver- dijo Alice en un suspiro

-si, me gustaría vivir en Washington- dije. Mi Jacob vivía ahí pensé.

-ay, a mi también amiga- susurró Alice. El cansancio la había vencido, por lo cual se había quedado dormida en el suelo, la madre de Alice, Esme, nos había preparado las camas antes de irse a dormir, pero a Alice no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de llegar a la cama. No sabía como acostar a Alice sobre la cama y en ese momento se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Emmet el hermano mayor de Alice, ese chico era realmente fuerte, toda su contextura física lo demostraba. Me dirigí hacia la habitación de Emmet y golpee la puerta.

-mi amor alguien golpea mi puerta, en seguida te llamo- pude sentir desde el otro lado de la puerta y oí como Emmet colgaba el teléfono, era evidente que estaba hablando con Rose, su novia desde hace 5 años

-ah, ¡Bella! ¿Qué quieres? Debe ser algo muy importante para interrumpir mi charla con Rose- dijo Emmet en un tono amenazante- ¿ya terminaron de babosearse por el desafinado de JACO BLACK?- esto ultimo lo dijo imitando la voz de una chica y colocando ambas manos sobre un lado de su rostro. Emmet era de esos chicos graciosos que a todo el mundo le caía bien

-si- dije riéndome por la forma en que Emmet había dicho esto último- quería que me ayudaras a acostar a Alice que se quedó dormida en el suelo-

-está bien- dijo Emmet rodando los ojos. Llegamos a la habitación y Emmet acostó a Alice como quien esta acostumbrado a cargar gente

-gracias- le dije sonriendo

-son veinte dólares- dijo Emmet en tono burlón

-Emmet- dijo una voz muy familiar. Si, era Edward

-¿Qué? Alice está gorda- dijo Emmet como si fuera un niño de 5 años- podría salirme una hernia

-ya, Emmet, deja a Bella en paz- dijo Edward

-OK, ya me voy, a demás Rose se va a asustar si no la llamo en 5 minutos- dijo Emmet mirando su reloj y dirigiéndose a su habitación para retomar la charla con Rose

-¿ya terminó su reunión?- pregunto Edward

-si- le dije señalando a Alice que roncaba más fuerte de lo normal

-y… ahora que no estas ocupada no le vas a negar una gaseosa a tu amigo- dijo Edward haciendo puchero, odiaba cuando hacia eso, siempre conseguía lo que quería… bueno… había aprendido de la mejor, Alice cuando quería algo lo conseguía con sus pucheros de niña de 3 años

-esta bien, pero si no vuelves a hacer eso- le respondí con una sonrisa

-OK- dijo Edward riendo. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y Edward saco dos latas de gaseosa de la heladera.

-toma- dijo tendiéndome una lata

-gracias- le respondí- ¿Cómo va tu relación con Tanya?- le pregunte. Edward estaba de novio con una de las chicas mas sexys del instituto, su nombre era Tanya y de más esta decir que era realmente hermosa

-mmm… terminamos- dijo Edward mirando al suelo

-pero… ¿Por qué? Estaban muy felices juntos- dije extrañada

-es que… no me siento cómodo con Tanya- respondió con cara de "es una tarada…"

-ahh- dije

-es que… a mi me gustan mas las morenas- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

-o sea… que… ¿estas enamorado de otra chica?-

-si… de hecho… Bella… quiero decirte algo… algo que me inquieta desde el día en que te conocí, nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir lo que sentí en ese momento… y mucho menos que podría llegar a durar tanto- en ese momento sonó mi celular, era mi madre, hacia mucho que no hablaba con ella así que atendí en el momento

-hola, madre- dije con emoción

-Bella, corazón, ¡hace cuanto que no hablábamos!- mi madre era de esas que vivían pendientes de sus hijos- te llamaba para decirte que Phil y yo viajaremos a Washington y estaremos allí durante dos semanas, esa ciudad es muy grande, no me gustaría visitarla sola, tu sabes que Phil siempre esta ocupado y casi no tiene tiempo de salir a conocer y… pues me estaba acordando de que tu no conoces Washington… y… pues… quería saber si quisieras venir conmigo- ¿ir a Washington por dos semanas y con mi madre?

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- ese grito salio por arte de magia de mi boca, así que en el instante coloque una mano sobre mis labios- o sea… ¡claro madre! ¿Cómo no voy a querer ir?

-ay, hija, ¡me alegra mucho que quieras venir! Nosotros te pasaremos a buscar pasado mañana por la mañana- dijo mi madre, se le notaba un tanto de euforia en la voz- ahora llamare a tu padre para avisarle sobre el viaje-

-esta bien, cuídate, chau, besos, nos vemos-dije con un poco de emoción

-adiós mi vida, nos vemos- dijo mi madre, acto seguido colgó el teléfono

-¿era tu madre?- pregunto Edward. Con tanta emoción me había olvidado que el seguía allí

-si- le respondí con mucha emoción

-y… ¿Qué cuenta?-

-nada… ¡me llevara con ellos a Washington!- dije sonriendo

-ahh… ¡que lindo!- dijo Edward sonriendo

-si- respondí bostezando- va a ser mejor que valla a dormir-

-esta bien- dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente- sueña con lo angelitos- eso me había sorprendido un poco Edward no era de esos chicos muy dulces

-esta bien, igualmente- le dije y me dirigí a la habitación, me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida en el acto


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 2. EL VIAJE

Al otro día en la mañana me levante junto con Alice, anoche no había podido contarle a Alice sobre mi viaje a Washington así que apenas nos levantamos se lo comente

-¡GENIAL!- grito Alice de tal forma que el gato de Alice que dormía en la ventana callo directamente al suelo

-si, estoy muy contenta- dije al fin

-ay, amiga, ¡podrás ver a muchos famosos! Y quien dice te topes con… ¡JACOB BLACK!- dijo Alice con brillo en los ojos y dando saltitos por todas partes. Ir a Washington iba a ser genial, pero… me iba a costar estar lejos de la enana, nosotras éramos muy unidas.

-si, ¡ojala!- exclame poniendo ambas manos en mi pecho mirando hacia arriba y mordiendo mi labio inferior

-ay, amiga que tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje- dijo Alice

-gracias amiga- dije con una sonrisa. Luego Alice y yo bajamos al desayunador, allí nos esperaban Carlise que era el padre de Alice, Esme, Emett y Edward

-hola- dijo Carlise -¿Cómo han pasado la noche?

-bien, gracias- dije con una sonrisa

-si, ustedes dicen eso porque no tuvieron que aguantar sus ronquidos- dijo Emmet en tono burlón

-ya, Emmet, ¡compórtate!- dijo Esme pegándole con el repasador en la cabeza

-esta bien, las bromas de Emmet ya no me molestan, me he acostumbrado a ellas y… ¡no me hacen gracia!- dije tirandole la servilleta por la cabeza

-¡oigan! ¿Pueden dejar de bombardearme?, aun me duele la espalda por lo de anoche… Alice, deberías dejar de comer tanto- dijo Emmet sobandose la espalda. Mi amiga era de esas chicas delgadas que podrían tranquilamente ser modelo y ella lo sabia, por eso no le daba importancia a lo que su hermano decía

-hagamos un trato- dijo Alice- yo dejo de comer y tu dejas de tomar esteroides- dijo Alice tirandole con su servilleta

-¡ya niños! ¡Dejen de pelear!- dijo Esme parando la guerra de insultos y servilletas que se había generado entre Emmet y Alice. En ese momento sonó la bocina del auto de mi padre que provenía de la calle

-¡debo irme!- dije levantándome de la mesa y tomando la mochila que había dejado en la puerta de entrada. Salude a todos y me subí al coche de mi padre

-¡adiós! ¡Buen viaje!- decían todos desde la puerta saludándome

-¡gracias! ¡Adiós!- dije asomada por la ventanilla del coche. Me acomode en mi asiento y salude a Charly con un simple hola. Entre mi y Charly no había mucha comunicación, teníamos un carácter muy parecido, por lo cual no hablábamos mucho entre nosotros

-en tu habitación esta la maleta, la deje ahí para que tu la prepararas- dijo Charly sin quitar la vista de la carretera

-gracias- respondí sin quitar mi vista de la ventana. Cuando llegamos a casa subí hasta mi habitación y prepare la maleta, coloque todo lo que era necesario, luego me coloque el pijama, me lave los dientes y me fui a dormir, mañana me esperaba un largo día.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, me dirigí al baño, lave mis dientes y me duche rápidamente, no sabia que ponerme y tome el jean que me había regalado Alice y una camisa azul que me había regalado Rene para mi cumpleaños, cepille mi cabello y baje con la maleta hasta la cocina, allí estaba Charly tomando café y leyendo el periódico

-buenos días- dijo Charly tomando un sorbo de café sin quitar la vista del periódico

-buenos días- dije observando con asombro el desayuno que me había preparado Charly, eran unas tostadas con cereales y un vaso de jugo de naranja, no era mucho, pero Charly no era de los que cocinaban, mucho menos en la mañana

-espero que te guste- dijo Charly dedicándome una sonrisa

-gracias- respondí de igual modo, era evidente que Charly estaba de buen humor, de seguro era por que después de tanto tiempo iba a volver a ver a mi madre, tome mi desayuno, ¡guau! Charly era bueno en esto de la cocina, levante mis cosas y subí al baño para arreglarme, baje las escaleras, tome mi celular y justo en ese momento sonó la bocina del coche de Phil- adiós- le dije a Charly dándole un beso en la mejilla

-adiós mi niña- me respondió con un beso en la frente ¡guau! Si que estaba de buen humor, subí al coche y mi madre me comenzó a besar por todas partes

-ma… ma… ya please… ¡déjame respirar! Me estas matando- dije como pude

-ay, si que estas grande- dijo mi mama mirándome embobada

-si, gracias- respondí sarcásticamente, tome mi i-pod y comencé a escuchar música, no se en que momento, pero se que me quede profundamente dormida

-Bella, oye, Bella, despierta corazón, ya llegamos- me decía mi madre zarandeándome, me levante, me baje del auto y acomode mi ropa ¡guau! Washington si que era enorme, tome mi valija y caminamos hasta la entrada del hotel, no era muy lujoso pero estaba muy bien decorado y era muy acogedor, nuestra habitación era la numero 123, no era difícil de recordar, había una cama matrimonial y luego abrías una puerta y ahí se encontraba mi cama, desempaque todo y me relaje, a la noche íbamos a ir a pasear, así que aproveche ese tiempo para descansar, lo mismo hicieron mi madre y Phil. Luego nos despertamos, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, me puse una minifalda blanca que me había regalado Alice y una remera color fucsia que me había comprado un tiempo atrás y no había estrenado, me puse unas sandalias de tacón negras y me maquillé, íbamos a ir a comer a un restaurante en la ciudad, íbamos yo, mi madre y Phil.

-es acá- dijo Phil abriendo la puerta. Era un restaurante muy hermoso, como pocos de los que había visto. Nos sentamos en una mesa y ordenamos, comimos y luego vino el postre.

-ahora vallamos a pasear- dijo mi madre parándose de la mesa. Nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar por la ciudad, ¡Washington era hermoso! En eso… pasamos por un lugar donde tenían un póster tamaño extra gigante de JACOB BLACK… ¡me moría! Así que en el instante me tome una foto junto a el

-mira- dijo mi madre- hay un concurso en el que participan muchas chicas y la que gana se gana una cita con Jacob Black, deberías inscribirte- dijo mi madre, yo no era de ese tipo de fanáticas, pero la idea me atraía demasiado, así que accedí con gusto. ¿Podría ser a caso yo la ganadora?

Aca les dejo un cap mas… espero que les guste… desp.. se viene un Edward pov..!! se los prometoo..!! =D


End file.
